dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
John DeMita
|birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. |family = Julia Fletcher (spouse) Conner DeMita (son) Elliot Fletcher (son) Jack Fletcher (brother-in-law) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Teacher |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1983-present |status = Active |agent = Chrome Artists Management |website = John DeMita }}John DeMita (born January 6, 1959) is a California-based American theatre, film, television and voice actor. He is married to Julia Fletcher. He is most recognized as the voice of Dosu Kinuta on the hit anime series Naruto. In addition to his many film roles, he is also notable for his recurring role as Colonel Clifford Blakely, a Judge on the U.S. military drama JAG. His teaching credits include College of the Canyons in Santa Clarita, California, El Camino College in Torrance, California and the University of Southern California in Los Angeles, California. He was educated at Yale University. DeMita is represented by Chrome Artists Management, in Los Angeles. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Suburra: Blood on Rome'' (2017-present) - Manfredi Anacleti *''The Mechanism'' (2018-present) - Silvéiro *''Brotherhood'' (2019) - Olivério Noronha *''Nowhere Man'' (2019) - Tang Three Hundred *''We Are the Wave'' (2019) - Usher *''Omniscient'' (2020) - Henrique Films *''Fist of Legend'' (1994) - Chen Zhen (Miramax Dub) *''The Tree of Blood'' (2018) - Victor *''The Man Without Gravity'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''The Son'' (2019) - Doctor Animation Dubbing Animated Films *''Asterix & the Vikings'' (2006) - Fulliautomatix, Nescaf Anime Dubbing Anime *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Jin Koishikawa, Youji Matsuura, Nishida (ep. 23), Old Man (ep. 53) *''Tenchi Universe'' (1995) - Jurai Captain, Judge (ep. 8), Soap Opera Actor (ep. 8), News Anchor (ep. 8), Criminal (ep. 10), Newsreel Announcer (ep. 12), Man A (ep. 15), Beef Bowl Stand Manager (ep. 19), GP Captain (ep. 19), Hotel Manager (ep. 19), Swimsuit Contest MC (ep. 20), Newscaster (ep. 21) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Kawaguchi (ep. 2) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Alexander (2nd voice; eps. 5-13), Cleitus, Haphaestion *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Dosu Kinuta, Kagari, Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Agari Kaisen, Sound Ninja (ep. 70) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Special Task Force Squad Member (ep. 7) *''Doraemon'' (2005) - Mr. Simmons (ep. 33) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Vice Minister of Domestic Affairs, Joseph Fenette (ep. 13), Policeman (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Dango, Motoi, Sakumo Hatake, Land of This' Minister, Mizunoto (ep. 160), Kuromaru (ep. 162), Flashback Voice #11 (ep. 175), Mask Shop Owner (ep. 177), ANBU Ninja (ep. 178), Jomae Village Head (ep. 191), Mask Merchant (ep. 215), Iwakyo (ep. 239), Academy Teacher (ep. 246), Drunken Man's Friend (ep. 248), Council Member #2 (ep. 285), Kinuta Dosu (ep. 307), Allied Ninja (ep. 378), Leaf Village Man (ep. 389), Mask Merchant (ep. 432), Stock Broker (ep. 445) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Kars *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Robber, Avatar Buyer (ep. 4), Tipster (ep. 8) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015) - Beerus (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Bang/Silver Fang *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016) - Herman Melville, Santōka Taneda *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Rocco Belfeban (ep. 1) *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Gilbert Ross *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Furuta *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Kigetsu OVAs & Specials *''Tenchi Muyo! II'' (1994) - Seiryo Tennan (ep. 13) *''Wild 7'' (1994-1995) - Kuromatsu *''Magical Girl Pretty Sammy'' (1995-1997) - Biff Standard (ep. 2), Sam (ep. 2) Anime Films *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - Additional Voices (Buena Vista Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1988) - Ket's Father (Buena Vista Dub) *''Princess Mononoke'' (1997) - Kōroku, Additional Voices *''Alexander: The Movie'' (2000) - Cleitus, Haphaestion *''The Animatrix'' (2003) - Teacher *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky'' (2016) - J.J. Sexton *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Old Man Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Clarus Amicitia Voice Director *Dark *Élite *The Man Without Gravity *The Mechanism (eps. 1-8) *My Holo Love *The Ruthless *We Are the Wave Writer *Brotherhood External Links *John DeMita at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *John DeMita on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Directors Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles